deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodra
Goodra 'is a Dragon type Pseudo Legendary Pokémon from the same title series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dragon Pokémon Battle Royale * 'Greymon vs Goodra * Pseudo Legendary Pokèmon Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'7" * Weight: 331.8 lbs. Type * Dragon-type Base Stats * HP: 90 * Attack: 100 * Defense: 70 * Sp. Atk: 110 * Sp. Def: 150 * Speed: 80 * Total: 600 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Horns & tail used for combat * Covered in slimy skin & thick fat that causes most physical attacks to slide right off * Sap Sipper: Grows stronger from Grass-type moves instead of taking damage * Hydration: Heals all status effects during rain * Gooey: Slows down anyone that hits them * Normally takes half damage from Fire, Water, Grass, & Electric-type moves Feats * Has one of the highest Base Stat Totals of any normal Pokemon (Not including Megas or Legendaries) Faults * Will be overcome with loneliness if left alone * Meek * Takes 2X damage from Ice, Dragon, & Fairy-type moves Sliggoo Background * Height: 2'7" * Weight: 38.6 lbs. Type * Dragon-type Base Stats * HP: 68 * Attack: 75 * Defense: 53 * Sp. Atk: 83 * Sp. Def: 113 * Speed: 60 * Total: 452 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Can spit a sticky, acidic liquid that can "dissolve anything" ** Its very body is covered in this same substance * Can sense sound & smell with its horns * The protrusion on its back contains its vital organs * Sap Sipper: Grows stronger from Grass-type moves instead of taking damage * Hydration: Heals all status effects during rain * Gooey: Slows down anyone that hits them * Normally takes half damage from Fire, Water, Grass, & Electric-type moves Feats * Made a rainstorm Faults * Blind due to its eyes devolving * Supposedly has trouble telling friends from food * Takes 2X damage from Ice, Dragon, & Fairy-type moves Goomy Background * Height: 1' * Weight: 6.2 lbs. Type * Dragon-type Base Stats * HP: 45 * Attack: 50 * Defense: 35 * Sp. Atk: 55 * Sp. Def: 75 * Speed: 75 * Total: 300 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Covered in slime that causes most physical attacks to slide off * Sensitive horns * Sap Sipper: Grows stronger from Grass-type moves instead of taking damage * Hydration: Heals all status effects during rain * Gooey: Slows down anyone that hits them * Normally takes half damage from Fire, Water, Grass, & Electric-type moves Feats Faults * Takes 2X damage from Ice, Dragon, & Fairy-type moves * Stated to be the weakest Dragon-type * Has to live in damp areas so its body doesn't dry out. If it does, it won't be able to breathe * Its horns are so sensitive that grabbing them will paralyze Goomy Moveset Notes: * Moves that reduce stats can only reduce stats by 6 stages. * Moves that increase stats can only increase stats by 6 stages. * Every time Protect, Detect, Endure, or Quick Guard is used more than once in a row, its accuracy will decrease by 50%. ** This includes using one move after the other (ex. using Protect then using Detect), or using the same move twice. * Moves learned by a lower evolution can be retained by higher evolutions. Level Up * Bubble: (Water-type, Special) Sprays countless bubbles at the opponent, has a 10% chance of lowering Speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Tackle: (Normal-type, Physical) Performs a full-body charge at the opponent. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Absorb: (Grass-type, Special) Drains the opponent's nutrients, healing itself by half the damage dealt. (Pow. 20)(Acc. 100)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Water Gun: (Water-type, Special) Blasts the opponent with a jet of water. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Acid Spray: (Poison-type, Special) Spits fluid that melts the target, lowers Sp. Def by 2 stages. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Sliggoo, Goodra * Poison Tail: (Poison-type, Physical) Hits the target with it's tail, twice as likely to Crit., 10% chance to Poison. (Pow. 50)(Acc. 100)by: Goodra * Protect: (Normal-Type, Status) Guards against all damage for one turn, has Priority +3. by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Aqua Tail: (Water-type, Physical) Swings its tail like a tsunami. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 90)by: Goodra * Tearful Look: (Normal-type, Status) Gets teary-eyed to make the opponent lose their fighting spirit, lowers enemy Attack & Sp. Atk. by: Goodra * Feint: (Normal-type, Physical) Bypasses the invulnerability of Protect or Detect to deal damage & remove said effect, has Priority +2. (Pow. 30)(Acc. 100)by: Goodra * Outrage: (Dragon, Physical) Rampages for 3 turns, gets Confused afterwards. (Pow. 120)(Acc. 100)by: Goodra * Bide: (Normal-type, Physical) Endures attacks for two turns before striking back with double the damage sustained, has Priority +1. by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Dragon Breath: (Dragon-type, Special) Exhales a mighty gust to damage opponents, has a 30% chance of Paralyzing the target. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Rain Dance: (Water-type, Status) Summons heavy rain for five turns, which has several effects. by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Flail: (Normal-type, Physical) Flails aimlessly to hit opponents, deals more damage the less HP the user has. (Pow. 20-200)(Acc. 100)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Water Pulse: (Water-ype, Special) Shoots a pulsing blast of water, 20% chance of confusing the opponent. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Body Slam: (Normal-type, Physical) Drops down on the opponent, has a 30% chance of Paralyzing the opponent. (Pow. 85)(Acc. 100)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Muddy Water: (Water-type, Special) Shoots muddy water at the enemy, has a 30% chance of lowering the enemy's Accuracy by 1 stage. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 85)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Dragon Pulse: (Dragon-type, Special) Fires a shock wave from its mouth. (Pow. 85)(Acc. 100)by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Curse: (Ghost-type, Status) Raises Attack & Defense by 1 stage, but lowers Speed by 1. by: Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra * Power Whip: (Grass-type, Physical) Whips the opponent. (Pow. 120)(Acc. 85)by: Goodra Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Dragon Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kalos Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Dragon-Type Pokemon